Another Chance
by Saki the Pwnful
Summary: How do you think it feels working at the Honeybee Inn? It’s not pleasant, if you ask a certain brunette. But, there’s a savior waiting for her on this one night. RufusxOC. Rated for content and language.
1. Chance Encounter

**Hey, y'all~ **

**I figured I'd try my hand at writing something about one of my OC's again. Lol.**

**Anyway, Ownership…**

**Rufus Shinra, Honeybee Inn, and anything else related to it – Squaresoft/Squareenix**

**Kaiya – Belongs to me. **

**I hope you enjoy this~ Please drop some reviews and tell me how I did.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"_**Hey, girl!"**_

"_**Yo! Lemme tap that!"**_

"_**I'd like to give some of my honey to that bee." **_

All those comments just bring tears to my eyes sometimes. I hate this job so much, but I have to do it. Sometimes, I wish I could pull this damn stinger off this fucking costume and shove it up one of their asses. Maybe then, maybe just then, they'll back off of me for a while. But, I'd lose the only source of income I have. So, I just have to wade it out until closing time. Majority of the time here, I just want to cry my eyes out because of all the things they have me do here. It's just sick how guys would come here on a daily basis just to get a good time. They can just go to the fucking bar, get drunk, and wake up in the hospital the next morning wondering, 'How the fuck did I wind up here?' One can only wish… So, I'll just have to suck it up. I supposed being brought into the Honeybee Inn is a way you could say that I was saved. I'm doing a little better than I was out in the streets. It's bad when you have to dig through the dumpster to find food and use a cardboard box to shelter yourself out in the rain. I let a sigh escape my lips as I remember those days… When my mom kicked me out at the age of thirteen, I've lived on the streets until a couple months ago.

"Kaiya! Come on!" One of them shouted in the dressing room as I wiped a few stray tears from my eyes. "I'll be there soon!" I shouted back. I bit my lip gently as I stared at the girl in the mirror. She looked so sad, so mad at herself for this, and a mix of a couple other emotions I couldn't point out. I stood, sliding my stool back, and I walked out the door. That's when I saw my 'customer of sorts'.

"_Isn't that… President Shinra's son?" _I thought to myself, as I looked him over. I couldn't help the light blush rushing to my cheeks. I waved slightly to him, acting like a middle school girl talking to her crush for the first or second time. I wouldn't have snapped out of it if my friend didn't nudge my shoulder. "Well, go on... Do what you need to do." She whispered into my ear. I stepped forward to him, my gaze fixed on another object in the room. "H-hi… L-let me show you t-to your room, sir…" I mumbled as I looked down, biting my lip. I guess he sensed how I felt, because I felt a cool hand touch my cheek. I gasped and my head snapped up for my eyes to look into his. They were a beautiful cerulean; A lot better than my dull bluish-green ones. I looked away, the scar on my cheek visible to him. He ran a finger across it, and I could've sworn I saw his lips form a frown out of the corner of my eye. I only bit my lip harder, closing my eyes tight to stop any tears from coming.

"Come with me to my room, miss.." His voice was as soft and smooth as silk. I could only nod, sighing shakily as I walked beside him to his room. "Could I ask for a name?" He chuckled lightly, his lips curling into a small smile.

"I-I…" I couldn't speak because of the lump in my throat. I only shook my head, pointing to the door. "Can you not speak?" His smile slowly faded. I answered with a simple mouthing of 'No, I can...'. He sighed gently, walking inside and I followed. "Are you alright?" I heard him ask and I heard the door close behind me. "I-I…" And I let it go. I dropped to my knees, bursting into tears finally. I was wondering when it'd happen, but I kind of wish it wasn't in front of him. I felt his arms wrap around me and he pulled me to him in a gentle embrace. I cried gently into his shoulder, biting my lip almost to the point to draw blood as I looked up at him.

"Don't cry… It's alright..." He whispered gently to me, wiping my tears away. How could some stranger just treat me like he'd known me for years? I hardly even know him, and vise versa, and he's actually treating me like a human being with a soul. Unlike some people around here… It felt good being held close like this, and the last time I can remember it is when my dad hugged me on the last day I saw him. He died in a car accident on his way to work and I felt like my heart broke. That was about fourteen or fifteen years ago.

"I-I can't help it, S-sir… I feel like doing it every time I come in this place. I think about how bad my life's been, how I'm treated in a place like this, and I just… I just…" I stopped, whimpering.

"Shhh… It's okay." He said gently, rubbing my back. "I promise…"

I sniffled, nodding. "I-I hope s-so..." I saw that smile again, and I laid my head onto his shoulder. "I-I'm Kaiya..." I finally said after calming down. "A-and I know who you are, Sir... I've seen your father before..."

"Well, Kaiya. How about I get you out of here?" I gasped when he asked me that and I shook my head.

"I don't want to take advantage of you…" I looked away, whimpering.

"You won't…" Rufus whispered softly, hugging me close. "I hate seeing a woman cry. And you look like you've had a rough time. You don't deserve that at all."

I hugged him tightly, crying anew. "Th-thank you s-so much, S-sir…" I said quietly.

"Don't thank me." Rufus chuckled. "Get that costume off and get changed. I'll wait for you out front." He stroked my cheek gently and I closed my eyes, leaning into it. I nodded, running out of the room. As soon as I opened the door to the dressing room, I felt one of those guys grab my arm roughly and I winced.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, baby?" He smirked, pulling me to him. I tried to push him away, biting my lip. "I'm getting the hell up out of here!" I yelled. "Oh, I really don't think so. You're not off the clock, love." He winked and I almost gagged. An arm wrapped around his neck, clenching tight around him almost to the point of choking him. "Let her go." I gasped when I saw who it was and immediately I felt his grip loosen on my arm. Quickly, I ran into the dressing room and I was out a few minutes later. The guy was nowhere to be seen and I saw Rufus standing near the entrance. I held myself back from just running into his arms and grinning like an idiot. Instead, I slowly walked to him; my head hung low and my eyes almost shut. "You ready now?" He asked me, and he bit his lip when he saw what I was wearing; A ripped t-shirt and a pair of holey jeans, no shoes at all. "It'll get better.." I heard him say and I only answered with a slight nod of my head. Rufus led me to his car and I bit my lip as I climbed into the back. "You could sit up here with me if you wanted to…" I only shook my head. "I-I'm fine back here." And silence ensued after that as he pulled away.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

I figured I'd make Rufie have a heart in this. xD 


	2. Living in the Past

**Well, here's Chapter Two.**

**I haven't had any hits in like… a reeeally long time. I'm surprised, actually.**

**Y'all should leave a review and tell me if I'm doing well with this or not~**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

It had been a while since anyone has taken care of me like this. It comes as a shock to me how someone as wealthy and as high up would actually think about and care for some… 'Thing' like me. Why would someone just pick up a street rat and take them home with them? That's what I consider myself, a common street rat. Although, he may see me differently, I can't help it. I'm nothing special. I never was… At least, that's what she told me. I curled up in the backseat of his car and I hugged my knees close as those memories started to flood my mind once again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goddamnit, I told you what to do, stupid bitch!" She yelled at me, and I only looked away. "Why don't you do a damn thing right?! You're such a fucking worthless child. You're got no right to live. I should've gotten rid of you when I had the chance. But, no… That pussy you call your father wanted me to keep you. Neither of us was ready for you! But, here you are." She grabbed me roughly by my hair and threw me to the floor. "Be glad your father loves you because I sure as hell do not." She spit in my face and walked off. I curled up on the floor, tears forming in my eyes. My little brother ran to me, and frowned. "What'd you do to Mommy?" I heard him say and I only shook my head, unable to say anything. He hugged me gently, and looked up as the door opened. It was my father… coming in after a long day in the factory. I scrambled to my feet and ran to him, crying into his chest. I felt his arms wrap around in a gentle, soft embrace and he held me close.

**I would always run to him when my mother, if you want to even call her that, would treat me like she would. And my father would calm me down. He always held me close in his big arms. I had always felt safe in them. But… that changed only a couple weeks later. When the car accident had happened. I could remember how I would lock myself in my room… I remember how my little brother would come and check on me, to see if I was still alive… and to see if I was alright. **

"Sis, please… Come out…" I heard him say, and I could tell he sounded concerned. "N-no, please… Just leave me alone…" I yelled back at him, tears steadily pouring down my cheeks. "I don't want to come out… Not ever again…"

**And eventually, I'd hear his footsteps as he went downstairs. Everyday, it went on like that. He'd bring me food when I needed it. My mother got tired of my shit and she broke the door down. She just kept hitting me and hitting me until I turned black and blue. My brother watched from the door, biting his lip. I tried to fight her back, but I suppose I was too weak to even try. I was still suffering from the loss. I saw as a picture frame of my father and me tumbled to the floor and the glass broke. I lunged for the broken glass pieces and I got a hold to a decent one. I showed that bitch not to mess with me again. And she has the scars to prove it, if she's still alive. I have one of my own from that fight, and she made sure I wouldn't have forgotten that evening. Someone must've heard the ruckus that was going on because the police was at the front door in a heartbeat. They saw the condition I was in and rushed me out of there. As they did, my mother shouted out something else that broke my heart. ****"Don't even dream about coming back here! If you do, I swear! I'll make you regret it!"**** I did try the foster home thing, but it didn't work out. I just didn't fit in anywhere. So, I ran. It was the only choice I had available to me at the time. No one really wanted a kid like me. Not too long after I started to get adjusted to my new home, nothing but a series of very unfortunate events happened. Rape, losing the child, and barely making it… Yeah, It was rough through all those years. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Kaiya?" I must have fallen asleep. "Kaiya, come on. We're here." Rufus said gently to me, and I slowly opened my eyes. I felt myself being lifted off of the backseat then it dawned on me. 'He's carrying me…' I thought and I sighed gently, laying my head onto his shoulder. "Th-thank you…" I mumbled and he chuckled. "You look like you haven't slept in a few days… I figured I'd let you sleep the way here."

"Wh-where's here?" I blinked, looking around. I gasped softly, looking at the scenery before me. It was beautiful.

"My home." He said gently, chuckling once again. I felt my feet hit the ground and I stumbled a little as he placed me down. "My father might be here though." I looked down as he said that and I heard him sigh. "I just hope he doesn't say a word like he normally does. Let's just go inside."

When we got inside, that's when it happened.

"Why the hell is she here?" His father snapped at him when he saw us. "Why is there a fucking dirty whore in my living room?"

Rufus growled. "I brought her here because she needed to get away from where she was. You act like it's a big deal."

I bit my lip roughly. That comment his father made, it hit me hard. I turned, only to have Rufus grab my arm. "She's staying. I don't care what you say. You're always complaining about how I need a fucking girl. I've got one. Happy, you son of a bitch?" I gasped softly, my eyes widening. I looked up at him in complete shock. His father didn't say anything else and Rufus led me up to one of the guest rooms. "You'll be staying here, okay?"

As soon as I sat down on the bed, a blonde little girl, the exact image of Rufus, walked in and blinked. "Who's that, brother?" She asked. (I know Rufus doesn't have a sis... but, go along with it. xDDD) I waved at her and smiled. "She's a friend, Krys. She's staying here now since she's got no other place to go." Rufus said gently, placing a hand on the little girl's head. The girl, Krys, grinned, "Hi!" and she ran off. I laid back onto the bed and let out a deep sigh. "Thank you… so much.." I said gently, closing my eyes. He laid down beside me and touched my cheek. "It's the least I could do for you." I kissed his palm, and blushed softly. He chuckled gently. "Wh-what?" I asked, nervous. "Nothing…" He kissed my forehead and my blush deepened. "Get some rest, alright?" He stood and I frowned. "I-I'll try…" I whispered and he left, closing the door.

I curled up on the bed, hugging my knees. I couldn't sleep now, not even if I tried. There was too much going through my mind at the moment. Tears welled up in my eyes as those memories started to flood my mind again and I whimpered, hugging the pillow close. 'Please… Make it stop..' I bit my lip as I closed my eyes. I just wanted the nightmares to end. I wanted it all to end.


End file.
